


May I Have This Dance?

by Mindcrank



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Listen i just wanted some gay waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindcrank/pseuds/Mindcrank
Summary: Pyrrha wants to learn how to do a romantic ballroom dance for the upcoming Beacon Dance. She asks Weiss for help.





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=28Q3j95wcu0  
The Garland Waltz by Tchaikovsky 
> 
> What I was listening too/keeping in mind while writing this.

The sound of Pyrrha’s heels clacking as she walked the short distance between her team's room and Team RWBY’s room filled the empty hallway. It was the weekend, and by this point of the day most people had either left or determined to spend the day in their room. As she approached the door to her friend’s room she heard some indistinct yelling and commotion from the other side.

Pyrrha briefly considered coming back in an hour or so when things have settled, but she didn’t want to miss them if they were deciding to head somewhere a bit late today. She knocked twice, gently. 

There was a short lived hesitation in the noise on the other side of the door before she heard what sounded like several people rushing to answer. She heard the door handle jiggle before it finally opened revealing a beaming Ruby who promptly turned back to shout “It’s Pyrrha!” 

“Hello Ruby,” Pyrrha gave a small wave, “I was wondering is Weiss was around?”

“Yeah one sec,” She said before turning around again, “Weiss it’s for you!”

-

Weiss was busy reading a book while her teammates were having a fuss about something. She tried to tune it out to the best of her abilities but wasn’t having much luck, apparently Zwei had gotten in Blake’s bed somehow and that was the source of it. It had only been going on for a few moments before she heard a light knocking at the door, causing her teammates to pause. Weiss took a sip from her tea nearby and wondered who it could be.

Ruby and Yang scrambled over each other to try to answer the door first, with Ruby just barely getting hands on the doorknob first. She shooed Yang away and opened the door, quickly turning back to announce “It’s Pyrrha!” followed shortly by “Weiss it’s for you!” Weiss put a bookmark in and set her novel aside, getting up and wondered what Pyrrha wanted to talk about during the short distance between her bed and the door. 

Weiss opened the door and looked up to meet Pyrrha’s eyes, she didn’t tower over her like Ozpin did but she had about a head’s difference on her. “Afternoon Pyrrha, is there anything I could I help you with?” 

“Yes, I was actually hoping I could ask you for a favor.” Pyrrha Beamed. As she spoke, The sun coming in through the hallway and trees outside it played across Pyrrha’s hair and Weiss caught herself thinking how beautiful it was before collecting herself.

“Yes, of course I’ll have to hear it first but I’d be glad to help.” Weiss smiled, trying to put her moment of weakness out her mind. 

“Well the Beacon Dance is coming up soon and I was wondering if you could teach me to dance.” She paused before clarifying, “I don’t know any slow dances and I figured between you being an Idol and a Schnee you might know a good ballroom dance or two.” 

An image of them dancing together filled Weiss’ mind, causing her heart to skip a beat. “O-of course!” Suddenly an idea struck and she acted on it, “Meet me in the Dancehall tonight at 11, you should wear your dress so you can practice in it.”

Pyrrha smiled again, and Weiss’ heart skipped another beat, “That sounds perfect! I’ll see you then!” and without pausing she turned and walked away back toward her own room. Weiss shut the door and turned around to face all three of her teammates grinning.

“Sounds like someone has a daaate.” Ruby teased, barely containing her giggles.

Weiss immediately blushed, which only encouraged her teammates more. “I-it’s not a date! I’m just gonna teach her how to dance. She asked!”

“Oh and I’m sure wearing her dress and meeting you in the dancehall when no one else is around is crucial to the lessons.” Yang joined in, making Weiss’ face even more flushed

This wasn’t fair! She could handle Yang or Ruby but when they both got like this it was impossible, “You guys are the worst!” She pouted before heading into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her, “I gotta take a shower!” 

“For your daaate.” Ruby called after her while sniggering, though she doubted that Weiss could her at that point.

-

Pyrrha did a light workout and took a quick shower before changing into the dress she was planning on wearing to the Beacon Dance. It's a pity Nora wasn't around to help her get it on but she was able to grasp the zipper with her semblance. Pyrrha took a moment to admire herself, she hadn’t worn the dress since she bought it and it did look rather good on her. Thankfully her teammates weren’t going to be back until tomorrow afternoon so she didn’t have to worry about bumping into them on the way out or back in, it was supposed to be a surprise after all. 

She exited the bathroom and her room, and headed down the darkened hallway towards the dancehall. 

-

Weiss checked the time, Pyrrha should be here minute now. She took inventory yet again. Music was selected and ready to play, her scroll was connected to a pair of small but powerful speakers she had set up on the table and there was plenty of space. she mentally ran through what she was going to say one last time the sound of the door opening broke her train of thought. 

“Hello?” A familiar voice piqued, her voice echoing in the otherwise silent hall.

“ Pyrrha!” Weiss Exclaimed as she waved to get her attention, the hall was unlit but the moon was full and the light it was giving was enough to dimly illuminate the room. 

“Oh hello again Weiss,” Pyrrha stepped out of the doorway and crossed the short distance across the dancehall to where Weiss had been waiting, giving her a good look at Pyrrha’s dress. Weiss’ heart leapt at the sight of the moonlight dancing across her. “I hope I didn't keep you waiting long.”

“Not at all!” Weiss replied while reminding herself that this wasn’t a date, “I’ve only been here for about ten minutes!” In truth it had been fifteen minutes, not that the difference truly mattered. “So you wanted to learn some ballroom dancing for the Beacon Dance?”

Weiss didn’t notice Pyrrha’s blush but she did see her brush a stray lock of hair behind her ear, “Yes, I was hoping for something... romantic I suppose?”

Weiss didn’t need three guesses to figure out who she wanted to dance with, it was a sinking feeling but one she had prepared for. Smiling through it she spoke, “How about a Waltz? Its pretty basic but it’s quite elegant and very romantic.” 

Pyrrha smiled, “Sounds perfect.” 

Weiss pressed play on her scroll causing the speakers to start softly playing a classical tune. She held out her left hand, “May I have this dance?”

-

“May I have this dance?” Pyrrha felt something deep within her stir at those words causing her to pause before she placed her right hand in Weiss’ left. Maybe it was the music or moonlit ballroom having an effect on her. Weiss’ hand was soft and warm to the touch, she noted that she must take good care of her skin.

“Now we’re gonna start with a simple box step waltz, but first,” Weiss grabbed Pyrrha’s free hand and placing it on her shoulder and closed the distance between them until they touched then placed her hand on Pyrrha’s back, just below her shoulder blade. That faint stirring she had felt before returned but stronger, it felt familiar but she couldn’t quite give it a name. “Proper hand placement and distance is a must.”

“O-oh. Well if we must.” Being this close to Weiss Pyrrha couldn’t help but notice the faint scent of her shampoo, a pleasant mix of lavender and cherry blossoms. 

“So the Waltz is in 3/4 time, and follows a ‘Step, two-three’ timing with a long step and quicker two three to follow. I’ll take this slow to start, take note how I lead with my hips and hand.” Pyrrha felt Weiss gently push against her right side and she took a step back. “Step,” Weiss counted in time with the music. Pyrrha felt a shift as Weiss moved her right foot towards her and she mirrored the move, “Two, Three.” She brought her feet together. 

“Good, now again. Step, Two, Three.” Weiss counted as she completed the square. Weiss counted off a few more times before stopping. Pyrrha found herself already used to the movement, it was as Weiss said deceptively simple.

The song ended and Weiss restarted it. Pyrrha could have sworn she could just barely make out the hint of a smile right before Weiss started speaking, "So that's the basics. Once you got those downs you can get a bit fancier with it. Follow my lead.” 

Pyrrha found herself easily matching Weiss’ Steps as she spun her around the dance floor. She had learned how to anticipate Weiss’ moves and it was as if they had become one. The stirring feeling she had felt earlier returned much stronger now, she let herself be lost between it, the music and the dancing. She couldn’t if it was the moonlight or the smile on her face but at some point it seemed like Weiss started to glow. Pyrrha had never seen her smile quite like this before. She was.... Beautiful.

The song was coming to an end, “Now of course you can just stop dancing once the song ends but the best to end it-” Pyrrha felt Weiss shift and found herself held firmly by her as she leaned back and came eye to eye with Weiss. “Is with a dip.” Pyrrha found herself lost in Weiss’ icy blue eyes, gleaming in the moonlight and thinking about how soft her lips must be. She was shaken out of the moment however when Weiss pulled her back up to the starting position and broke away. “So, any questions?”

Pyrrha took a moment to smooth out her dress and get her emotions back in order, “You’re very good at that.”

Weiss laughed, Pyrrha had heard her laugh before on rare occasion but it sounded particularly sweet right now, “Yes, I had to learn from a young age. My Family regularly hosts balls so I’ve had a lot of practice.”

Pyrrha smiled, “Thanks for teaching me, it means a lot.”

Weiss’ smile faded as she faced away, “You wanted to learn so you could dance with Jaune right?” Weiss secretly doubted someone as clumsy as him could do more than simply sway side to side. Pyrrha blushed, she supposed it was pretty easy to see her motives. “He’s lucky you know.”

Pyrrha blinked, “Wha-”

The pained look on Weiss’ face when she turned to face Pyrrha stopped her from finishing whatever she was about to say. “I’ve seen the way you look at him, in fact he’s probably the only one who doesn’t know that you love him.” Weiss put on a practiced smile to mask her pain. “Sometimes I wish you’d look at me like that, but thats kinda silly huh?” Weiss could feel herself losing the battle against the welling tears, “I’m sorry!” She choked before bolting out of the dancehall. 

“Weiss!” Pyrrha called out, but she was already gone. “I had no idea...” she whispered to the empty hall. There was a painful sinking feeling where the stirring feeling had been just a few moments ago and despite all the confusing emotions this midnight waltz had caused she knew one thing- she had to make this right.

-

The time to the dance flew by and several times Pyrrha had tried to talk to Weiss but she always seemed to miss her or was too busy herself and before she knew it the dance itself was upon them. She hadn’t been able to get that night out of her mind, how Weiss looked in the moonlight, the music softly playing through portable speakers, how soft her hands felt, how she felt when Weiss dipped her... and how she felt when she left hurriedly. 

Pyrrha entered the dancehall for the first time since that night to find it drastically changed. Lights, music and food were all notable but the biggest difference was the people. She knew just about everyone attending Beacon was here but seeing them all actually gathered in one place was another thing. Somewhere in this mess of people was Team RWBY, and most importantly Weiss. 

Pyrrha made her way around the dancefloor, searching for Weiss. The crowd of people made the task far more difficult than she anticipated, and after a few minutes of searching the area she spotted Ruby on the balcony level. Pyrrha hoped she’d stay there for the short time it’d take to make her way over, and that she knew where Weiss was. With renewed vigor she made her way across the dance floor and upstairs. Waving at Ruby to get her attention.

“Oh Hey Pyrrha! I love your dress.” Ruby beamed, obviously enjoying the dance greatly.

“Yours is quite lovely as well,” Pyrrha smiled, “Have you seen Weiss?”

Ruby took a sip of her punch while humming to think for a moment, “I think I saw her going around and fixing some of the decorations?” Ruby started searching through the crowd below them and Pyrrha joined in. “Ah, There she is!” Ruby pointed her out to Pyrrha and sure enough, there was Weiss desperately trying to fix a wilting rose on one of the tables.

Pyrrha hadn’t caught more than a glimpse of Weiss in the last week and finally seeing her now, in the same clothes no less, made her heart skip. She was finally gonna get a chance. “Thanks Ruby, we’ll talk later.”

“Don’t worry about it!” Ruby called after her. “Heh, good for Weiss.” She added taking another sip of her drink as Pyrrha Disappeared back down the stairs. 

-

Weiss sighed, everything had gone wrong. Not only had she offended Pyrrha but setting up for the dance had kept her too busy to find a date. The wilting rose on this table in the corner seemed to signify her failures and she just felt like going back to her room early. 

“Hello Again!” Came a dreadfully familiar voice from her side, had she been so absorbed in wallowing in misery that she didn’t notice a six foot tall goddess walk right up to her? 

“P- Pyrrha!” Weiss stuttered, “about last time-.”

Pyrrha smiled, which was more than enough to stop Weiss in her verbal tracks and soothe her worries. “I’ve been trying to talk to since you ran off but I never seemed to catch you.” 

“Ah, yes I got caught up preparing for the dance.” Weiss apologized.

“Nothing to apologize for,” Pyrrha laughed. “It came together wonderfully!”

Weiss looked around confused for a moment, “Where’s Jaune? Didn’t you two come together?”

Pyrrha’s smile became pained, “Ah. No, he never asked me out. I tried dropping the hint maybe two dozen times by now but I don’t think he’s into me.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up a sore point.” Weiss apologized again. 

Pyrrha placed a hand on Weiss’ shoulder, “Don’t worry about it, besides this past week I believe I’ve had someone else on my mind.”

Weiss’ heart fluttered and she could feel herself blushing, “Wha-”

Pyrrha giggled, taking her hand off Weiss’ shoulder and covering her mouth as she did so, “You’re cute when you blush.”

Weiss was stunned, “I thought you only had eyes for Jaune...” she managed to say.

Pyrrha seemed lost in thought for a second, “Maybe if you asked me before two weeks ago that would have been true but-” Pyrrha brightened as she came to the realization as she said it, “I think I’m falling for you.” 

Weiss was speechless, she never expected to get this far. Pyrrha took her hands with her own, she could feel their gentle strength and warmth. “You know, I’d love to dance with again.” Weiss fought back tears of joy. 

“There’s still quite a bit I can teach you, but I think we can stick to what we practiced last time for now.” Weiss smiled, holding her left hand out.

Pyrrha took it with her right and placed Weiss’ other hand on her back. “I think I would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave a comment? I love comments~


End file.
